Milo's Éclairs
by Yukitarina
Summary: Not an ordinary éclairs. COMPLETE.
1. Eclairs One

A/N: Milo again. ^^

Setting: After Hades, after all of my fics. The Gold Saints are in The Twelve Temples. Vacation =D.

Disclaimer: I do not own SS characters.

**Chapter One**

"Milo!"

The handsome man with long blue hair looked down to the stairs, watching someone running enthusiastically to his temple. Ah…an angel! Wearing very beautiful white dress.

"Milo, you look so handsome!"

Milo stared at his clothes. Stylish clothes as usual: black jeans jacket, white T-shirt beneath it, and dark grey jeans. Whaa…even an angel called him handsome.

"Milo!"

Milo kept looking down, smiling. The angel got closer, and when she arrived in front of him, he saw her bringing something in her hands.

"Hello!" Shaina greeted as she kissed the Scorpio quickly.

"Hey!" Milo greeted back, his blue eyes gazed at Shaina, then at the "thing" in Shaina's arms. "Ehm…"

"This is Eclairs!" said Shaina, addressing the baby girl in her grasp. "She's my niece, one year old. My auntie entrusted her to me, but sadly today Athena asks me and Marin to do something in Italy."

"Really?"

"Yes. That makes me coming here!" Shaina's eyes were getting brighter as she asked Milo to carry the baby. "I'll entrust this baby to you."

"What?!" Milo soon gasped, his already big blue eyes got wider and wider. "No!"

"Why not?!"

"Why yes?!"

"Coz I love you!"

"Sha—"

"Come on, this will be very useful when we get married."

Milo baffled. "Getting married?"

"Anyway, I'll be back tomorrow!"

"But—"

"See you!" Shaina kissed his cheek and immediately running down the stairs.

"Wait, Shaina!" called Milo anxiously.

His face was coloured with horror seeing the baby girl was laughing and looked very comfortable in his arms.

***

K…this is just a dream…. He had to close his eyes and hoping that when he opened it again, he was still lying comfortably in his couch,

"One…two…three…," he murmured, closing his eyes briefly, then opened it again.

The baby was still in his arms.

Milo grumbled. "My goodness…," his whispered desperately, entering his temple with the baby and kept staring at her, hoping she would vanish soon. The baby could be a very lovely creature for everybody, with her thin brown hair and pure blue eyes. Even Milo himself would surely adore her, if only he didn't have to babysit her the whole day.

"Okay…what's your name? Eclairs?" said Milo as he took thick blanket, then spread it to his floor. "A strange name for a child…," he murmured, putting the baby on the blanket. "Maybe your mom really likes éclairs that she named you after the pastry."

"Mom!" the baby yelled happily, swinging her hands up and down. Milo laughed on her gesture. He then sat near the baby and searching something which could be played by her. "Ummm…I don't have merry-go-round here, you're not objected, are you?" asked Milo gravely. Of course he didn't have any merry-go-round…he'd never babysit a baby anyway…

Right now he really didn't know what to do. He'd ever seen Camus taking care of Hyoga, but BIG Hyoga, not a year old one.

The baby herself seemed searching for something which she could hold and maybe destroyed. She crawled and reached a remote control, then playing with it cheerfully.

"Ok, maybe I should introduce myself," said Milo finally, letting Eclairs playing with his remote control. "My name is Milo."

"Miyo!!!" yelled the baby delightfully.

"Yes, very familiar name for you, isn't it? And your name is Eclairs, what a very sweet couple we are…"

"Miyo!! 'Weet…"

"Yes…sweet…uhm, you know…actually 'Milo' is not only the name of chocolate milk..it's taken from the island in—"

"Miyo!! 'Weet!"

He'd better give up.

"Anyway…I'm in love with your auntie," Milo continued. "But with this I swear I'll lock her in Cape Sounion when she comes back..."

"Yaaa!" yelled Eclairs unporposedly.

"You agree?" Milo asked with sparkling eyes.

"Yaaaa!"

"Great!" beamed Milo. "Pity…actually she's too beautiful to be locked…. More about me then! I have a best friend, his name is Cam—" Milo stopped when Eclairs switched on the television with the remote control. Eclairs's cute face looked astonished for a while seeing the television has been on. She played with the remote again and finally her small hand pressed the volume key. The television's sound got louder, louder, and LOUDEST.

"Oh, no, baby, come…bring the remote control to Uncle Milo…," said Milo, carefully held the remote, but the baby held it tighter, made Milo started to look at his temple's exit and entrance in worry. "Sweety, the sound of the television is loud enough to be heard by Seiya in Japan, everybody'll kill me—"

"YOU STUPID SCORPION, SWITCH THE TELEVISION OFF!!!" the screams from Pisces and Capricorn temples.

"See," mumbled Milo, still trying to get the remote control. A minute later he was successful holding it and pressed the volume key to much slower sound. "Here…we make the volume lower—NO!"

The baby pulled the remote and threw it to the floor happily. The remote was broken.

Milo's handsome face once again was covered with horror. He then looked at Eclairs with narrowed eyes. "Mu will send someone to assassinate me—this will be the _fifth_ times I service my remote control to him," he glared at Eclairs.

But Eclairs did nothing but laughing and swinging her small hands ups and downs. Milo took a very deep breath, realizing there would be no use glaring at a year old child. He only shook his head and put his hand on this temple.

"Sorry for disappointing you again," he whispered to his remote control.

***

Milo has given up looking after the baby since fifteen minutes before. His eyes were on the television, watching news, while Eclairs was doing something which could make Deathmask killed her if it was _him_ who was asked to babysit her. She crawled and continuously pulled Milo's things, banged them to the floor with her innocent happy face. So far there were nothing broken except the remote control—Milo indeed didn't like to keep fragile things.

Except one.

It was a globe snow Camus gave him as a souvenir. There was miniature of Arch de Triomphe inside it. Eclairs reached it and ready to bang it to the floor…

…then…

"Nooooooooo…!" Milo gasped.

It was like supernatural phenomenon—Milo looked away from the television exactly in the same moment when Eclairs almost banged the globe snow. He then ran to Eclairs with light speed. Ok, not light speed, but it indeed very fast. "No, no, sweety, you can destroy all of my things, but not this one, ok?" he pulled the globe snow from Eclairs's small hand slowly then locked it inside the drawer. Eclairs could only gazed at Milo's gesture with her big blue eyes, and she swung her hands when Milo picked her up in her arms.

"I've just remembered, little girl," Milo said cheerfully. He got the idea after watching the news related to a newly library in Switzerland. He put Eclairs back to the blanket on the floor, gave her a pillow, then said, "Wait here, don't go anywhere, I'll give you the book," he smiled at the bright blue eyes, then went to his room to take the book he talked about. "Ok…where's the book?" he asked to himself as he pulled his drawer and searching on it. "_Playboy_…," he murmured as he set aside the magazine. "_Playboy…Playboy_…damnit…Camus has torn all their pages into pieces_… How to Treat Your Pets…The X-Files…For One More Day_…Agatha Christie…Mario Puzo…Homer…Virgil...Robert Louis Stevenson…yeah this is Saga's…and…that's it!" Milo's eyes sparkled after he found the book he looked for. "Pictorial edition of Jules Verne!"

He put his books back then brought his Jules Verne's _Around the World in Eighty Days_ outside his room. "Sweety, I've got the book, this is—"

Milo suddenly stopped.

His face went totally pale.

…

He saw Eclairs played with his scorpions.

***

**Next:**

"Camus, I want you to help me—"

"No way!" snarled Camus.

Milo began to be irritated as well. "Why not?!"

"Why yes?!" Camus snarled.

"Listen, Fridge, there's—"

"I don't care!"

***


	2. Eclairs Two

A/N: Finish…! =D Hope you enjoy it…! Thanks for reading, please review if you have spare time…!

**Chapter 2**

"By the names of all the Scorpio saints in the era of myths…," Milo whispered, his eyes were empty. The baby girl wasn't afraid AT ALL at the deadly creatures—instead she treated them as if they're only little bunnies or something.

Milo soon dropped the book on the floor then immediately ran to the baby girl. He picked her up into his arms and unconsciously swore, "Damn!"

"Demn!" Eclairs imitated him joyfully.

Milo blinked.

"Demn!" Eclairs yelled again. "Demn! Demn, demn!"

"You're not allowed to say that word, sweety!" snarled Milo. "Now let's get out of here, time to lunch—we'll go to Uncle Aldebaran's temple to ask him for bananas or something…"

"Nnnn…," the baby struggled to release herself from Milo's grasp when Milo walked fast to exit his temple. She never stopped looking at the scorpions which were scattered to the floor. "Nnnnnn…"

"Those creatures's names are scorpion," Milo told her when he started to walk down the stairs. "One sting and you will immediately put into a coffin and only heaven knows what your auntie will do to me."

Eclairs was still struggling to jump from Milo's hug, yet finally she gave up when they've got far and farther from Scorpio temple. Milo didn't care anymore about his scorpions which have been totally free from their cage. He also didn't care in case his scorpions decided to travel to his fellows's temples. He was sure his friends could take care of themselves from those creature's poisons, unlike this poor baby.

The first temple he passed was Libra. He's already bet Camus was there, but he was wrong. Libra temple was empty as usual; Dohko was in Rozan and Athena permitted him to stay there. She knew he deserved to eat all the dishes Shunlei cooked for him.

The next temple was Virgo. Shaka, as usual, was meditating. He wore monk fabric, made him looked very impressive.

"Hey, Shaka," greeted Milo.

"Good day, Milo. Hmmm…what is the mortal creature in your hands?" he asked with his eyes-closed.

"She's Eclairs, Shaina's niece."

"Hmmm…," Shaka was smiling.

"What are you smiling at?" asked Milo in confusion.

"Nothing. I see that your aura gets brighter with the infant inside your arms."

"Oh, thank you," Milo laughed as he continued walking.

The next was Leo temple. Aiolia's reaction wasn't as nice as Shaka's.

"Gosh! Milo!" gasped Aiolia. "You never told me you and Shaina got a child!"

"What do you mean me and Shaina got a child?! We never do anything!" said Milo clenching his teeth.

"Oh…"

Milo saw Aiolia blushing.

"Hey…what is it, kitten?" asked Milo, smirked as he stopped walking.

"Mm…me and Marin also…"

"You and Marin also…"

"…never do anything."

Milo chuckled seeing Aiolia got more blushing, then he continued walking.

The next temple is the most horrible of all.

Milo mumbled incoherently as he hugged the baby tighter. "You'd better close your eyes, sweety…unless you'll get a nightmare…"

He entered Cancer temple as quick as possible. His steps went faster; he even slightly running. He was right: the dark atmosphere in Cancer temple and the death faces hanging on the wall were successful making Eclairs got frozen.

"It's ok, sweety, we'll get outta here soon," murmured Milo. He almost reached Cancer entrance when he heard a frightening laughter.

"The Scorpion and a baby!"

"Hey, Deathmask," greeted Milo without looking at Deathmask. He almost got out of the terrible temple, but Deathmask blocked his way.

"Where are you going?" smirked Deathmask.

"Set aside," replied Milo coldly.

He would never forget the way Deathmask treated Shaina a week before; at that time he almost kissed her in force. Luckily Milo came in the right time and was successful giving him precious lesson.

"Still angry?" asked DM, still sneering. "Your girlfriend passed my temple again some hours ago, she ran very fast to avoid me… Don't blame anybody to have such girlfriend…such an attractive…stunning, and smells very good…"

"What's your problem?" Milo pushed Deathmask's body harshly. He stepped forward and pushed his body again. "Huh?! Do you have a problem?"

"Take it easy, Scorpion…," laughed Deathmask, not affected at all with Milo's gesture. "The baby is afraid of you."

He's right. Eclairs started to cry seeing the two men quarreling.

"Get out of my way," said Milo in a very low voice, letting Eclairs crying in his arms.

"You know, you don't fit taking care of a child," Deathmask replied with more serious tone. "It's not an assassin's job…"

Milo pushed Deathmask's body again, now more harshly than before.

"Hey, hey, what's this?" a neutral voice coming. Kanon marched at Milo and immediately pulled his arms firmly. "Come on Milo, don't make any trouble here. Deathmask, you'd better be nice when someone's passing your house."

Milo followed Kanon with his eyes still staring deadly at the Cancer. He had to prevent the urge to punch his nose into pieces and made it as the new decoration of his temple.

"This is not over!" shouted Milo to Deathmask.

"Stop it, Milo," murmured Kanon, guiding Milo to walk faster.

"Not an assassin's job, Scorpion!" Deathmask shouted back, then laughed with very irritating sound.

"I'll kill him," said Milo when they've been far enough from Cancer temple. "I swear I will send him to hell…"

"Milo, he's not worthy to be fought."

"He almost raped my girlfriend!" snapped Milo. The warmth on his face was totally gone right now, exchanged by another look.

Yes…that look.

The face of an assassin.

"I know, Milo, I know," said Kanon as he patted Milo's back. "But you have to think further before starting to do something stupid—"

"I won't do anything stupid, I just want to ask my scorpions to sting him in his sleep!"

"That's counted as stupid. Now calm down, the baby is crying, Milo, it's not very wise talking about those horrible things in front of a year old child."

Milo startled. He almost forgot Eclairs was still in his arms. She was crying earnestly and Milo then did nothing but raised her up and hugged her tight.

"K…forgive Uncle Milo, sweety," he said softly. The warmth in his face gradually came back as he stroke Eclairs's small head and clapped her back very softly. "Ssssh…we'll go to Uncle Aldebaran's temple to have some good meals, everything will be alright…," he smiled slightly. He wasn't aware Kanon watched him silently with a smile on his face.

"What?" asked Milo when he has been aware.

"Nothing," Kanon grinned.

"Come on, what's that?"

"You look paternal."

"Shut up, I'm not Camus," laughed Milo.

"You and Camus are just like two sides of coins. Different but just the same."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Kanon."

"Hey, it's Saga," Kanon beamed when seeing Saga was standing in the exit of Gemini temple. Saga looked very relieved.

"Thanks God…I thought you would start one thousand years war with Deathmask," mumbled Saga. His blue eyes turned sparkling when seeing a baby in Milo's hand. "Who is this?"

"Shaina's niece," answered Milo, letting Saga picked the baby and carried her in his arms. Eclairs was no longer crying right now, she looked cheerful, and as usual she swung her hands ups and down.

"Please introduce Grandpa Saga, sweety," chuckled Kanon, replied by Milo's laugh and Saga's glare. "If she calls me Grandpa then how she calls Dohko and Shion?! Grand grand grand grand grand father?" grumbled Saga, which was only responded by more laughters.

"You're hungry, cutie?" asked Saga to Eclairs then. Eclairs mentioned baby words which the saints didn't understand. She still looked so happy, but later on she struggled to release herself from Saga. "Nnnnnn…nnnnnn…," she mumbled.

"What, cutie?"

"Nnnnnn…," her hands were addressing Milo.

"Oooooh, you miss Uncle Milo!"chuckled Kanon.

"Come, Uncle Milo, the baby girl wants to be with you," Saga chuckled as well as he gave the baby to Milo. Eclairs immediately went calm once she was in Milo's arms.

"I'm gonna go to Aldebaran's temple for some meals," said Milo.

"Me and Saga wanna be there also—Saga has drained the foods in Gemini temple, as usual…"

"If I have to remind you Kanon," snarled Saga, "I woke up in the morning and found out that a dozen of apple pie I kept in the pantry's cupboard has been stolen."

"Hey, Milo, do you think what Aldebaran would give to the baby?" Kanon suddenly asked Milo. He clearly tried to change topic.

"I don't know…apple pie?" chuckled Milo.

"The weather's not very good today," Kanon changed topic again, while Saga only grinned in frustration, completely sure that it was INDEED Kanon who stole the apple pie in the pantry.

When they've been in Uncle Aldebaran's temple, Eclairs was so happy facing the foods Aldebaran gave her, moreover Aldebaran treated the baby so sweetly.

"Hahahaha…come to Uncle Aldebaran's temple everyday and you'll get all pastries you want, cutie," beamed Aldebaran, replied by Eclairs's cute giggles.

"I wish he said it to me," mumbled Kanon.

"It's easy, ask Athena to curse you to be a year old child," suggested Milo.

"Nice idea, Milo; he will be completely deserted for nobody will ever be willing to babysit him," mumbled Saga. Milo laughed, while Kanon glared at him in irritation. Seeing Milo laughed, Eclairs laughed as well. Milo then hugged her and helped Aldebaran feeding her.

"By the way, where's your wife?" asked Kanon to Milo then.

"Shaina? She's in Italy, and she hasn't been my wife," answered Milo casually.

"No, not that wife. The other one."

Milo baffled. "Who?"

Saga and Kanon grinned identically.

Milo could only sneer once he understood and let Saga, Kanon, and Aldebaran roared in laughters.

"Dunno, haven't seen him since morning," said Milo as he fed Eclairs a spoon of chocolate cereal.

"Why don't you call him and ask, 'Honey, where are you…? Miss you soooooo much the whole night the whole day…'"

"And make him burying me under Siberian ice ground? I don't think so, Kanon," Milo said flatly, once again he ignored Saga, Kanon, and Aldebaran's laughters. Eclairs could only gazed at them with her innocent eyes, probably deciding the three guys's laughters weren't as attractive as Milo's.

"Hey, Milo," said Saga after he finished his laughter. "You look different."

"What?"

"Hahaha…Saga is right, my friend, you look more mature," added Aldebaran.

"Really?" asked Milo happily, feeling so thankful someone finally addressed him as a mature person. "Shaka said my aura is brighter with the baby with me."

"For the first time in my life I agree with him," nodded Kanon. "Maybe Eclairs should be babysitted by you in a longer time."

"Oh…," said Milo.

His expression a bit transformed.

_Not an assassin's job, Scorpion!_

"I don't think so," Milo finally said, continuing feeding the baby.

"Why not, my friend? She clearly likes you," Aldebaran replied.

Milo only chuckled a bit and gazed on Eclairs's bright blue eyes.

Would she kept liking him once she discovered the meaning of the word 'assassin'…?

***


	3. Eclairs Three

**Chapter 3**

Once the lunch time was over, Milo and Eclairs came back to Scorpio temple. Kanon insisted accompanying him passing Deathmask's house, though.

"Preventing one thousand years war," murmured Kanon.

But when Milo and Eclairs arrived at Scorpio temple, suddenly the baby was crying.

"What is it, sweety?" Milo hugged her and shook her body slightly to calm her down, but she kept crying. Her sobs went louder and louder that Milo began to get panic.

"Sssh…_twinkle twinkle little star…how I wonder what you are…_," Milo sang, hoping she would turn quiet, but in contrast she cried louder and struggled to get herself away from Milo.

Milo sighed and hugged her tighter. He knew it; the baby must miss her mother and wanted to come back to her arms.

"Please calm down, sweety…," begged Milo.

When he discovered there was no use asking her to calm down, he decided to ask for any help. He quickly approached his phone and picked it up. The baby was still in his arms, crying so hard. Milo's heart shrunk, pitying the baby whose face has turned scarlet because of her sobs.

"Hello, Camus?" greeted Milo on his phone. "Listen, I need your help now—"

"What do you want?!"

Milo blinked.

Camus's touchy voice was really out of his prediction…

"I want you to help me—"

"No way!" snarled Camus.

Milo began to feel irritated as well. "Why not?!"

"Why yes?!" Camus snarled.

"Listen, Fridge, there's—"

"I don't care!" Camus cut.

"What is it with you?!"

"What is it with me?! I'll tell you, YOUR SCORPIONS WERE PENETRATING MY TEMPLE AGAIN AND I HAVE TO PREVENT MYSELF PUTTING THEM INTO MY COLDEST REFRIGERATOR, YOU HEAR ME?!!!"

Milo has to get his phone fifty centimeters away. He couldn't believe Camus could be that out of character only because of the scorpions. Yet he still had to force Camus to come to his temple soon—Eclairs never stop crying.

"Camus," said Milo after he returned the phone to his ear. "There's a baby in my temple, she's crying right now, I don't know how to calm her down—"

"Don't try to trick me!"

"My goodness, Camus, listen to this!" snarled Milo as he got the phone closer to Eclairs. Now Camus could hear her sobs clearly.

"See?" Milo said. "Please, Camus, I truly don't know what to do!"

"Alright, alright!"

Camus then turned off the phone. Milo took a relief breath as he put the phone down. "You'll meet Uncle Camus, sweety, he'll treat you better than me," smiled Milo.

He kept carrying her in his arms and shook her and calmed her down, though there wasn't any use for Eclairs stayed crying and crying.

Milo was too busy singing for her and calming her down that he wasn't aware Camus has stood at his exit, staring at him blankly.

Milo has just realized it five minutes later. "Oh thanks God," he said as he approached his best friend. "What are you looking at, Fridge, come on help me calm the baby down."

Camus's expression wasn't changed, he still gazed at Milo, apparently didn't believe in what he was looking at.

A man who was formerly the assassin of Sanctuary was carrying a baby girl and nurturing her as his own child.

"What is—_perfume_???" Milo was completely baffled seeing many bottles of perfumes in Camus's hands.

Camus finally blinked.

"What are you bringing the perfumes for??" Milo asked again. Seeing Camus bringing perfumes were just like seeing Aphrodite doing weightlifting.

"I borrow these from Aphrodite."

"Yeah, great Camus, that makes me better, at least you don't own it yourself…"

"Shut up, Milo, now call her mother and asks her what perfume she usually uses."

"She's Shaina's niece, I don't know her mother."

"Call Shaina then, ask her."

"What for?"

"Just do it, ok?" said Camus impatiently.

There's no other thing Milo could do. He soon picked the phone, still with the baby wailing in his arms.

"Hello, Shaina? What perfume does Eclairs's mother usually uses?" he asked immediately.

He was surprised for Shaina didn't wonder why he suddenly asked such thing.

"Vanilla," Shaina answered. "Oh, I'm sorry, Milo, I didn't tell you earlier…! The baby's whimpering, isn't she…?"

"Err…it's ok. Yes, she's whimpering…that's fine, Camus is here to help me. Thanks, Shaina, bye," he said as he put down the phone. "Vanilla, she said," he told Camus.

Camus examined the perfumes he brought, looking for the bottle of vanilla perfume, then sighed after he found it. He put the other bottles down and started to pour some drops of the vanilla fragrance on his turtleneck cloth.

Now Milo really wondered whether Camus has been really possessed by Aphrodite's spirit.

"Bring the baby to me," said Camus as he paid out his hands. Milo did what he asked. Camus carried her in his arms…and….

……………

Voila…!

The baby suddenly stopped crying!

Camus's cold handsome face softened as he hugged the baby and shook her and stroking her back. His paternal feature made him really looked like her father.

"How come?" asked Milo after he's been able to talk.

"The fragrance of her mother," answered Camus simply. "When you babysit a baby and she started to miss her mother, perfume your clothes with the fragrance her mother usually uses and let her attached on your arms afterwards. It will calm her down because it reminds her of her mother."

Milo looked amazed. "Where did you learn that?"

"Milo, I'm always mistaken as Hyoga's father not because of nothing," answered Camus as he sat on the couch and kept clapping Eclairs's back so softly. Milo sat beside him and watched Eclairs who seemed very comfortable in her new babysitter's arms.

As time went by, she finally closed her eyes in peacefulness.

"She's sleeping," said Milo.

"Yes," said Camus, smiled slightly.

"You know, Camus, better I entrust her to you, you seem having more experience in doing something like this."

"No, Milo, this is your responsibility, ok?" said Camus. Very softly and slowly, he gave the sleeping baby to Milo. Milo carried her again and let her sleeping in his arms. "I don't have any talent for this," murmured Milo.

"You don't need any talent to nurture a baby, you just need kindness and patience."

Milo didn't reply.

Patience, yes, he sort of had it.

But kindness…

"I have to come back to my temple, who knows what your scorpions do to my things," said Camus incoherently. "By the way, may I borrow your T-shirt?"

"What for?"

"What do you expect, me passing Aiolos and Shura's temples with vanilla fragrance over my body?"

Milo laughed out loud; Camus only glared at him and walked to Milo's room to exchange his clothes.

When he has been finished and went to leave Scorpio temple, Milo smiled and saying, "Thanks, Camus."

"You're welcome."

Milo kept hugging the baby in his arms, letting his arms to be her cot to sleep.

***

When it has been midnight, the baby woke up.

Milo smiled at her sleepy feature before carrying her in his arms and walked to the terrace.

"You wanna see the stars, sweety?" he asked as he sat on the bench and guided the baby to see the dark purple sky. "What's your zodiac sign?"

Of course Eclairs couldn't understand his question. She only looked at the sky with her sleepy eyes and sometimes pointlessly swung her hands up and down.

"Look, that's Aquarius," said Milo as he pointed the sky. There was slight warm smile on his handsome face. "The zodiac sign I like most," the blue haired said.

Several minutes later Eclairs turned her head from the sky and seemed more interested in Milo's fingers which still pointing the stars. She pulled his finger and looked at his red nail with her bright blue eyes. She then swung her hands up and down and laughed happily.

"You like my nail?" asked Milo quietly. His blue eyes looked at the baby softly.

Eclairs kept holding his nail and laughed cheerfully, as if she didn't want to let go.

"This is not as nice as you've thought, you know…," he said in a soft voice.

The flashes of Andromeda Island suddenly haunting him again. His heart was always covered with pain when he remembered it…

"I use it…," he paused for a minute. "To kill…"

He smiled gloomily at the baby, who has stopped laughing and watched him in silent.

Did she understand what he was talking about…?

He was waiting the baby to cry or maybe shout, but she didn't do it. Only looking at him with her pure eyes and only heaven knows what she was thinking about.

"I'm an assassin," he said quietly. "Deathmask is right all the way…"

The baby put her head on his chest.

Milo didn't know whether she understood what he was saying, but he was quite relieved she was still willing to lay her head on his chest and listening to his heartbeat.

The Scorpio hugged her and clapped her back very softly, his eyes were still on the Aquarius constellation.

At last he backgrounded Eclairs's sleep with a song.

"_Lullaby…and goodnight…, with roses bedight...with lilies o'er spread is baby's wee bed..._," he sang very softly and slowly, until the baby went sleeping and he began to close his eyes as well.

"_…lay thee down now and rest, may thy slumber be blessed...Lay thee down now and rest, may thy slumber be blessed__…_"

………………

In Scorpio exit, Camus watched his best friend with a rare warm smile.

***


	4. Eclairs Four

**Chapter 4**

Morning came.

Eclairs has woke up. She was still laying on Milo's chest and moved her hands and legs just like other babies usually did.

Couple minutes later Milo opened his blue eyes as well. He immediately looked at the creature in his arms and smiled warmly.

"You're awake, young lady?"

Eclairs laughed and kept moving her legs and hands.

Milo then hugged her, carried her in his arms, and walked entering his temple. "There's still plenty of food Uncle Alde—"

He didn't continue.

He stopped his steps when seeing somebody was sleeping on his couch.

"Camus?" he murmured as he approached his couch and shook Camus's shoulder lightly to wake him up.

Camus opened his eyes slowly.

"What are you doing here?" asked Milo, completely baffled.

"Sleeping?" murmured Camus as he switched into sit position and put his hand on his eyes for a while. He still looked very sleepy.

"In my temple?" Milo asked again.

"Hmmm…," murmured Camus incoherently.

Milo chuckled slightly and walked to the kitchen still with the baby in his arms. He washed his face for a while before preparing the breakfast. "You wanted to check, didn't you?" he asked.

Camus didn't answer. After he fully gained his consciousness, he stood up and walked slowly to the kitchen and washed his face.

Afterwards he only looked at Milo in silent.

"You're…," he said suddenly.

Milo immediately turned his head on him. "Yes?"

"You're not an assassin."

Silence.

The only sound in that temple was only the voice of Eclairs and her incoherent baby words.

"The baby proves it," said Camus, a bit bowing his head. As usual he always looked so shy when talking about his thoughts. "I know in recent times you never stop thinking about Andromeda Island and the rest. But it was over, Milo… I mean…they indeed couldn't forgive you but…the most important is…you have asked for their apologize..."

Milo put Eclairs on the dining table, gazed at his best friend and recalled to the time when they visited Andromeda Island for the second times.

Once again they tried to ask for apologize and gave a lot of aid for the dwellers, but still their screams and swearing were just the same as before.

_Assassin!_

_You're wicked assassin, Scorpio Milo!_

Milo then stepped to his best friend and soon hugged him really tight. Camus was stricken for a while, but then he replied the hug though only with one hand.

"Thanks," Milo smiled after releasing his hug.

Camus nodded, still bowing his head. "The baby could recognize the virtue of your heart," he said then. "That's why she likes you very much."

Milo nodded as well and continued preparing the food, while Camus approached the baby to nurture her, though his eyes were still gazing at Milo.

He knew, no matter how many encouraging words he said to make him better, it would never be successful enough to erase the pain Milo had to carry on.

Minutes later, a cheerful voice came from the entrance of Scorpio temple.

"Auntie Shaina is here!"

Milo and Camus stared at each other.

That's it…

The time of babysitting was over.

Shaina appeared and immediately marched at the baby. She picked her up into her arms and shook her lightly with laughters. "How are you doing, girl? Did Uncle Milo treat you well?"

Eclairs laughed as well, seemed very happy when seeing Shaina. Once again she swung her hands up and down and hugged her auntie so tight.

"Hey!" greeted Shaina to Milo.

"Hey," Milo replied, smiling.

"What about the vanilla? Did it work?"

"Yes, Camus did very well," Milo chuckled. Camus only smiled slightly.

"Thank you very much for taking care of her, now I have to return her to her mother. Oh, here," said Shaina as she gave Milo a box. "I bought it for you."

"What is it?"

"You can open it later," she approached him and kissed his cheek briefly. "We have to go soon, sweetheart…," she said to Eclairs. "Bid Uncle Milo farewell."

Milo kissed Eclairs's cheek and smiled warmly at her.

"Goodbye, sweety," he said. "Hope to see you again."

Eclairs stopped laughing and now staring at Milo with her bright blue eyes.

Then she paid out her hands and struggled to get herself away from Shaina. "Nnnnnn…," her hands were addressing Milo.

"Ow…," said Shaina gloomily. "She didn't want to be apart from you, Milo…"

"Nnnnn…nnnnnnnnnnn…Miyo…," Eclairs started to cry.

"You have to go home, young lady," Milo grasped Eclairs' hand softly and kissed her cheek again. "You'll see your mom…"

It made no effect. Eclairs tears trickled down her cheeks and she kept addressing her hands at Milo. Shaina didn't have any choice but letting Milo carried her in his arms for a while.

"Thank you for all," Milo smiled to the baby as he hugged her softly. "Thank you for making me realizing the virtue in my heart…"

Camus watched the view silently. There was a smile on his face. Shaina was smiling as well, though minutes later she coughed slightly.

"Ehm…," coughed Shaina. "I'm jealous…"

Milo laughed, then gave the baby to Shaina and kissed both niece and auntie for the last time.

"Kidding," Shaina chuckled. "K, sweety," she told Eclairs. "We have to go now…say goodbye to Uncle Milo…"

"Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn….," Eclairs was still crying and wanted be hugged by Milo again. Shaina was in gloom as well, but she didn't have any choice; Eclairs's mother has come back and like it or not they had to go home soon. She then turned around and was about to leave Scorpio temple, but unexpectedly Eclairs's sobs got louder and louder.

"Milo, give your jacket to Shaina," suggested Camus.

Milo startled. Yes…how come he forgot it…?

He soon released his jacket, stepped at Shaina, and put the jacket on Shaina's body.

"Fragrance," said Milo.

"Oh, you're right…," said Shaina, astonished. She fixed the jacket on her body—it was too large for her, but that's ok.

And it sort of work; since the jacket has Milo's aroma and reminded Eclairs to the handsome blue-haired man, she gradually stopped crying.

Yet…though her tears has been stopped falling…her eyes still looked at Milo, even after she and her auntie has been far and farther from Scorpio temple.

In the distance, Milo could see a tear fell from Eclairs's bright blue eyes before she and Shaina were completely vanished from his sight.

…

"That's it…," smiled Milo. His eyes were filled with sadness.

Camus approached him.

"You'll meet again."

Milo nodded.

He and Camus smiled at each other, until Milo finally aware there was still the box Shaina gave him in his hand.

Milo then opened the box…

…and he laughed slightly when seeing its contents.

He knew it was Shaina who bought it and wrote something inside it, yet he felt as if the baby talked to him herself.

In the box there were eleven éclairs choux…

…and there was a piece of paper which said…

"Thank you, very much, Uncle Milo…!

I will never forget you…"

**The End**


End file.
